I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: A one-shot songfic where every few lines are coupled with a pairing. A slight exploration into the romance of Class of the Titans. The usual JxT, AxA and some rarely-remembered couples.


This is something new I'm going to try out now. For every few lines or so, I'll write a pairing of sorts, and some emotions involved. Mostly denial, based on the song lyrics I'm using, which by the way is awesome-ness. So, there will be a variations of pairings and thoughts from a lot of people. A one-shot this is, just to let you know. There's some spoilers concerning Lyrea and Neil's relationship in **A Ski Trip to Remember**, so be warned! Also, try and play the same music while reading it. Try Youtube, if you want. Then maybe it would go along together.

Disclaimer: If I can't get them to make a Season 4 myself, I don't think I'll be able to buy the rights to Class of the Titans either. And too bad I don't own **I Won't Say I'm In Love**, by **Sarah Egan (Megara).**

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that_

He had entranced her with his passion for the environment, as well as his supposedly good looks. But now, she couldn't even see the rationale for her crushing on him in the first place.

As Atlanta watched Pan's departing shadow disappear in the horizon, she bit her lip. She wasn't about to cry - no, not in front of Archie and the others. She felt stupid, useless - and it _had_ to happen in the presence of her best friends ever. It hurt that she had been cheated. Even if it had been Cronus... She should have known better!

"You're so gullible, 'Lanta," she berated herself inwardly.

And she refused to meet Archie's comforting gaze.

_No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there,  
Done that_

Calypso tapped away on the wooden bark aimlessly. It was lonely out here. Hadn't Odie promised to visit again?

He had visited right after she lent him her dead boyfriend's boat, but... Now he didn't show up. Duty called, she was sure, but now, he was gone, just like Odysseus.

She leaned heavily on the tree, a sigh escaping from her mouth. Odysseus didn't come back ever, and she should have guessed that Odie would have better things to do than visit her again...

A quiet tear slid down her cheek. Like ancestor, like descendant - ancient history, why didn't she learn from that?

_Who d'ya think you're kidding  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden_

Hera glanced over at Zeus. He was busy mopping the floor like he always did - she'd always wondered why he insisted in doing that.

Although from all the past years, he had been doing less-than-desirable things that had hurt her, she still loved him. It could be called a miracle, but maybe that was how far love could take you.

She knew she hardly showed how much she loved him. But then, it was the heart that truly mattered.

_Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it_

It was the day.

Artemis walked out of her balcony sliding doors. The night sky was dark, save for a few stars. Well, they weren't just a few stars to her - they spelled her sweetheart.

She used to be embarrassed at the fact that they were in love. She hardly liked to admit she loved him until much later, when they were engaged. She also hated it when he beat her (not that he could).

But now, her misery was obvious. Training Atlanta and the other six was a great job, but it wasn't enough. If she hadn't shot him... Orion...

Her guilt was something she couldn't conceal, and so were the thin line of tears that went unnoticed.

_We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

"Hello? Earth to Jay, earth to Jay... JAY!"

"Hu-huh?" Jay stammered, coming back down to earth. His vision focused, and he saw Theresa before him.

They were both on the rooftop of the brownstone dorm, the place they both found time to chill. He blushed, realising his previous thoughts had been on her.

"So what were you thinking of just now?" she asked innocently. She plopped down on the deck chair beside him.

He scratched his head lightly. "Uh, Cronus," he responded lamely, fully aware his face was as red as a homing beacon.

Theresa made an irritated sound with her throat. It was something Jay didn't exactly take as a good sign. However, he was busy trying to fend off the she-can-turn-me-into-a-blushing-schoolboy blush.

She got to her feet, saying something about a drink. Jay nodded in return and regaining his composure.

At the next second, though, she made him lose it again.

Walking by slowly, she leaned over, mouth right beside his ear. "You're getting better at lying, blusher boy," she whispered softly, a wide grin on her face.

She tapped her head - which was no doubt a gesture of mind-reading - and leaving Jay to blush it out with himself.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Aphrodite twirled her hair lightly.

Hephaestus - he was the only thing on her mind now. Usually she'd be thinking of imparting beauty skills to Neil, but today was different. She could only think of her husband.

To tell the truth, he wasn't handsome. Actually, that was putting it lightly. If she wanted to be harsh, he was way ugly - for her, the beauty queen, at least. She couldn't believe she actually married him - which brought her to the remembrance that she had been forced. Still, now she had slowly but surely come to gain affection for him. And maybe even love?

It didn't seem likely. She would call him all that affectionate names and treat him with much affection, but it had been all fake till of late. Now she was starting to fall for him, but she had never, ever outright told him that she loved him. Why should she? It seemed so damaging to her reputation.

She shut her eyes. A declaration of un-love rang in her mind, but she realised she couldn't bear to say it out loud. The fact that she didn't love him... Why, it wasn't even true, not a fact, not anything.

But, she decided quietly, she would never tell him of her true feelings.

_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh_

She stared at the balloons held out to her. They were helium, floating and heart-shaped. And behind them was...

Jay?

"Here, these are for you," the brown-haired leader stated smilingly. With his uninjured hand, he handed the balloons to her.

Theresa cocked her head to one side. The balloons she had given him just now... A sneaking suspicion told him that these balloons were the ones that she had given him.

As though he had read her mind, Jay replied hurriedly, "No, no. I bought a whole bunch just now. To thank you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Just then, someone from afar called Jay over. Thankfully, he didn't see the blotchy redness that had spread through her cheeks. She hugged the balloons to her chest tightly with a blessed, secret smile.

"Your boyfriend gave them to you?" Archie's voice sounded from behind her. Without even looking she heard a hint of a smug smirk behind his tone.

Theresa whipped around, the balloons smacking into Archie's face inadverdently. "He's not my boyfriend!" she snapped.

As Archie shrugged a "Whatever", she felt a rush of guilt as she caught a somewhat hurt Jay staring from a few feet away.

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

In the limo, Neil's eyes had to be permanently fixed to the window. He watched as she stood outside, waving and holding the present he had given her (A/N: to be seen in later chapters of **A Ski Trip to Remember**). Lyrea, with her long, beautiful blond hair, waving goodbye.

Somehow, he liked her. He didn't know what, when, why, how it happened, but it did. And he had even ended up giving her _that_.

Did he really love her?

Neil waved one last time as the limo pulled away. He didn't even notice that his friends were staring at him.

Was it called love? He had never tasted it before, but it seemed pretty sweet. But he didn't want to admit it. It meant putting his fullest trust in someone else, and it seemed too dangerous.

And, to deny the truth, he told himself it was too cliche to say he was really in love.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

He walked away again.

She shut her eyes tight, the tears welling up behind her eyelids, ready to let loose the waterworks. Again he had seemed distant, unwilling to show any form of attraction or love towards her... And it hurt bad.

She might be persistent, but she had her limits. And in the first place, she must be stupid to ignore her past mistakes. All those fake boyfriends who only went after her for her money - she would have thought her heart had learnt its lesson already.

But apparently, no, it hadn't - it seemed, on the other hand, eager to break itself again.

And the saddest thing was that, no matter what, Theresa was still madly in love with Jay.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling_

She was evil.

No, she _is_ evil.

Herry tried to fight off thoughts about Sybaris. She had seemed so nice, too, at the start, but had only used him as _bait_. She was actually a terrifying vampire, and had almost killed Jay and injured Hera.

So why did he still find himself thinking of her? She was evil! She _is_ evil! She had betrayed him...

...But he couldn't help himself.

_Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

They were aware his face was turning purple, just like his hair, and he himself was aware of it too. But he didn't care. Of course he couldn't care less!

There was _his_ Atlanta with Pan!

**_His_ _Atlanta_**!

Technically he didn't own her, and she had no idea that he was supposed to own her, but still...! He could vaguely hear his friends laughing in the background. He almost wished he could dash right over, confess his undying love for her, and get her to ditch Pan in one second.

But was it even possible? He was usually unusually brave, but when it came to Atlanta, he totally clammed up and reverted into a shy little boy.

And as much as he would like to deny it, Jay, Herry, Odie and Neil were right - he _had_ got it bad.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

He wouldn't sacrifice her. No, that would be too selfish.

He loved her. He dreamt countless of times of pulling her into his arms and telling her that he loved her. But for now, it was completely out of the question.

He was sure his friends thought he was absolutely chicken for a leader. He might dare to take on monsters fearlessly, but when it came to Theresa, Jay avoided most of it at all costs.

But he had his reasons. He was undoubtedly Cronus' main target because he could be considered the foundation of the team. Therefore, he was the most frequently attacked and also the most hated by Cronus. He was willing to take that risk by sacrificing his life - he'd done it before, he'd do it again. However, he was not about to sacrifice Theresa along with him. If Cronus knew they were together, he would try to harm Theresa to get to Jay. And, Jay admitted that it would work. Of course, that was besides the point. The point was that he wanted to protect her at all costs.

So, he would have to sacrifice this love for her for this while until Cronus was safely behind bars. It was sad, but he didn't want to lose her, and he would rather die.

There was no chance, no way, that he would say it, then.

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin  
You're in love_

She stood by the pavement. The grin on her face came on full-fledged and not unexpected and she waved at him.

Neil, the arrogant model. Neil, the blond, mirror-wielding guy. Neil, the plain weirdo. And the funny thing was, he was also Neil, the secretly-caring guy. Was that even possible? And actually time had proven it to be true, and it had also proved that she liked him. Maybe to say 'like' would be a serious understatement, but she didn't want to let it out.

Did he even feel the same way? That present he gave her... It told her she was as important as his friends. But did it really mean anything beyond that?

Lyrea turned, looking at her reflection in the glass window that lay behind her. And sure enough, if she checked that grin - which she did - it stated plainly, _too_ plainly, that she was in love.

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Now, as her eyes darted around nervously, she was living her worst nightmare.

Theresa _had_ to be an awful, backstabbing friend and asked her a question. No, _the_ question. The question she had been denying all along. Or had she? Did she? Love him? _Archie_?

Jumbled thoughts flew around in her head, bringing on the ultimate confusion. Atlanta was never one to dabble in such things, and facing up to it was less than desirable. She hadn't even sorted out her little ponderings yet! Theresa might as well have stuck a blender in Atlanta's head.

Truth or Dare, she had realised too late, was a dangerous game.

_You're doin flips  
Read our lips  
You're in love_

"Go!"

She flipped through the air expertly. After all, she was a self-declared expert, and this was easy - too easy, in fact. Archie and Atlanta weren't exactly in awe, and neither was the rest, really, but Jay was watching her. Maybe he didn't know he was a little bit to the obvious side, and secretly Theresa enjoyed his attention.

One backflip after the other sent her soaring through the air with perfectly calculated strokes. Somersaults came like a second nature. That is, until she caught sight of Atlanta. It was probably payback from her sabotaging Atlanta during a dangerous game of Truth or Dare. Whatever it was, it wasn't pretty. Atlanta, mouthing the words, "You're in love.", and the next second, Theresa found herself sprawled out on the ground after missing a little handstand she was supposed to be doing.

As Atlanta's evil grin and the ever-concerned Jay drew nearer, as did the others, Theresa could only close her eyes and try not to strangle Atlanta for two reasons - one, for embarrassing herself in front of everybody (and Jay), and, two, for the pain shooting up her right arm.

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
_  
It seemed Neil was the expert at blunt torment. For the first thing he had asked when the team had reached home had everything to do with a certain nymph.

"Is that your girlfriend?" was the first question bombarded at him. Correction, it was the _beginning_ of the questions to be bombarded at him.

Unfortunately, the others were similarly interested, no doubt by Neil's annoying influence. They were pestering him with all those questions until a week later. If anyone said they could take that much strain, they would be liars. Odie was just about cracking, and then...

"Would you just get off my case? You're totally wrong!" he exploded.

The shocked looks on his friends' face and the realisation that he had just told a lie made him cringe. Only too late he noticed Jay holding up the phone, motioning to it, his mouth forming the word 'Calypso' silently. And again, too late he heard the phone go dead on the other line - the other line being the PMR he had given her.

As famous poets would always say, guilt and regret were both crushing.

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay  
You're in love_

Atlanta pinched the bridge of her nose. Nothing seemed to make sense nowadays. Her, falling for Archie? Theresa must be bonkers! That was just not possible. Crooked - but cute - nose, messy, jelled purple hair, poetic, grey-eyed, best friend Archie? No, no. She would at least have better taste than that...

He was her best friend. Best friends didn't go like this - or did they?

But she was being proud. Saying he was not worth her wasn't true, she had to admit. And that little warm fuzzy feeling she had when she was around him, knowing he was protecting her and watching her back... Sure, sometimes that feeling disappeared, but even when she was mad at him, she still cared for him - lov-loved him, even.

Theresa was right. She loved him.

It wasn't something she would like to say out loud. No, never. She didn't even know if Archie liked her. But...  
_  
**"At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love..."**_

* * *

The last two lines of the whole song are the sweetest ever, and I figured it fitted Atlanta the most. I thought of showing different sides of the love romance as I could, a thought I'd been wanting to try out a long time ago. And finally I've gotten around to it, using one of the cutest songs ever. Haha, hope you've enjoyed it! If you have the time, do please leave me a review, I'll really appreciate it!


End file.
